


distanced

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Summary: kinda angsty with some soft!mina. happy ending though! <3
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: tumblr one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Kudos: 34





	distanced

You took a breath of relief as you got into your car, leaning your head back and closing your eyes for a moment. You had just started your last semester at your local university and the hours of homework and studying for tests could not be over soon enough. You were ready to finally get your degree and start a real job, you’ve had a couple of internships but none of them were the right fit. Your girlfriend, Wilhemina, had been helping you apply for jobs that went with your degree and you were forever grateful for the help.

You grabbed your phone and sent a text to Wilhemina, saying you’d be home shortly. She usually got home after you did, she commonly had long days at the office. Putting your car in drive, you drove home and mentally prepared a list in your head of all the things you had to do before class on Monday.

Once you were home, you hauled your bag out of the car and walked up the front steps of Wilhemina’s house. You two had been together for 2 years and living together for almost 1. Even though it was her house, decorated with subtle touches of purple here and there, you found yourself making it your own as time passed. Pictures of you and your family and friends hung on the walls of the house, your light green baby blanket from when you were little hung over Wilhemina’s vanity chair in your shared bedroom.

You opened the door and quickly took off your shoes, the urge to shower becoming prominent in your mind. You found your way to the steps in the middle of the hallway and skipped up the stairs. You hated not showering when you got home from school, something about all the germs sticking with you for 8 hours got under your skin. Once you got into the bedroom, you set your bag down and made your way into the adjoining bathroom and peeled your clothes off. You turned on the shower and hopped in, melting at the hot temperature hitting your skin. You scrubbed your body from head to toe and when you finally felt clean, you got out of the shower.

You dried yourself off and padded into the bedroom, walking over to the dresser. You put on sweatpants and one of Mina’s t-shirts, brushing your hair out and putting it into a bun. You grabbed your school bag and walked out of the bedroom, listening for any signs of Wilhemina. “Mina?”

You frowned when you didn’t hear the telltale signs of her cane tapping against the hardwood floors or the jingle of her keys.

Deciding to get some assignments and studying done for your classes, you walked into the adjacent room. It was fairly small with a desk in the corner with papers sprawled everywhere, a purple comfy chair and a bookshelf with Wilhemina’s books on there. You sifted through your bag and got out your textbook, a notebook and a pen and flipped open to a page, groaning when you realized how much studying you had to do for your next test.

You were so focused on economics that you didn’t hear the jingle of keys when Wilhemina opened the front door. Or the tapping of her cane across the floors and up the stairs. You didn’t even have time to register the sound of Wilhemina clearing her throat until you jumped when her hand came to rest on your shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, you scared me.” You put your hand over your heart and turned around in the chair, Wilhemina looking at you with something you couldn’t quite place. Both of her hands came to rest on her cane, thumbing at the indents there. “You look very engrossed in your studies, Y/N. Big test coming up?”

You nodded and picked up the pen, twirling it in your fingers. “I have a huge economics test Monday, I’ve been lagging behind so I have to catch up on my assignments and everything.”

The red-head hummed in agreement and leaned down to kiss your forehead, your eyes closing at the subtle affection. “I’ll leave you to your studying, I’ll let you know when dinner is done.”

“Thank you.” You turned around in the chair once more, not paying mind to the way Wilhemina frowned slightly as she walked out the door.

—————————————————

You groaned out loud and put your head down on your notebook, your head feeling fuzzy from studying. You didn’t know what time it was or how long you had been studying, but it felt like hours. Your head popped up and noticed the bowl of soup Mina had left for you. When did she bring the bowl to you? Wasn’t she supposed to let you know when dinner was ready? The bowl was cold, you knew that from the lack of condensation coming from the container. Your chair scrapped against the hardwood and you winced at the sound, it was too loud and you could feel a headache coming on. You looked at the clock on the wall and your eyes widened in shock at the time. 8:21 P.M.

“Shit,” you cursed under your breath and fled down the stairs, wondering where Wilhemina was. The only illumination in the house was coming from the living room, a lamp shining brightly in the distance. You found her there, sitting down and reading a book. Her cane was placed on the cushion next to where she was sitting, legs crossed and her glasses perched on her nose.

You did not know if she realized you were standing there, fiddling with the loose thread of the shirt you were wearing. “Mina, I’m-” She brought her hand up to stop you from talking. You walked over to the chair in front of her, tucking your knees up to your chest. You didn’t know if Wilhemina was angry or sad with you and you scolded yourself for still not being able to read her after two years together.

She set her book down on the table next to her, hands finding her cane and fiddling with it. Hearing her sigh, you look up. She was looking at you now, the same look that you couldn’t place on her face when she walked in on you studying earlier.

“I made your favorite soup.”

Your heart skipped a beat in your chest. The recipe was one of your favorites, passed down by your grandmother and then to your mother. You smiled weakly at Wilhemina, frowning when she didn’t return the gesture.

“I understand that your studies are important, but I thought you’d appreciate the sentiment. Want to join me for dinner, maybe.” She spoke again, eyes downcast as she focused on her cane.

“I do appreciate it! I didn’t realize-” Your voice was cut off by the harsh tap of Wilhemina’s cane on the floor.

“You didn’t realize, Y/N!? You’ve been so wrapped up in studying for your latest test, always thinking about school in that head of yours. You’ve been so distant with me, It’s like I’m not even here!” You were shocked at the words coming out of your girlfriend’s mouth, the feeling lodging right into your gut. You knew deep down that you had been a little absent in your relationship, constantly preoccupied by your schoolwork to notice anything out of the ordinary with Wilhemina. Looking up at her, you saw her glasses discarded next to the book she had been reading and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, something she did when she was stressed.

“The last thing I want is for you to be held back because of me. Or for you to be unhappy. Do you even still love me?” Her voice wavered at the end and you noticed her face was scrunched up.

Her words hit you like a ton of bricks, your heart breaking in your chest. You noticed a tear run down her face and you quickly got up from the chair, rushing over to her on the couch. “Mina, love..” You began but stopped as more tears began falling from her face. “No no, baby please. I love you.”

Your hands came up to her face, wiping the tears there. “I admit that I’ve been a little distant lately. I’m so sorry. Sometimes my brain blocks out everything when I have something stressing on my mind. My intention was not to make you feel like this. I could never stop loving you.” You gently maneuvered yourself so you were straddling her waist, pulling back slightly to see Wilhemina’s face. She breathed out shakily and caught your hands, intertwining your fingers together.

“I’m sorry-” She mumbled and you shushed her. “Don’t apologize.” You gently kissed her forehead, an “I love you” muttered into her hairline. Repeating the action on her eyelids and nose, again saying those three little words. Your thumb came up to caress her cheek, looking into her eyes. “I love you.”

You brought your lips together in a kiss and your head spun. It had been too long since you properly kissed your girlfriend and you missed it. You missed her. Your whole body felt like it was on cloud nine as you felt Wilhemina’s hands land on your hips, encouraging you closer. You deepened the kiss, one of your hands resting on her neck, softly stroking the skin there. Wilhemina pulled away, catching her breath and resting her forehead against yours.

“I love you.” You said again, wanting to make sure she knew. You would be happy to say it a million more times if that’s what she needed.

“I love you, too.” Wilhemina responded before capturing your lips in another kiss.


End file.
